


My Hero - Aftermath

by T_Misaki



Series: My Hero [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Confrontation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Worried, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, M/M, Media Coverage, Nightmares, Possessive Akihiko, Romance, Shopping, Verbal Spat, hand holding, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Misaki/pseuds/T_Misaki
Summary: Sequel to My Hero. After the accident Misaki draws attention from the media after being identified as the one to save to child from the car wreckage, as well as encounters his brother, Isaka, Haruhiko and the little girl he saved. The situation has affected Akihiko more than he lets on, can Misaki help him work through this or will the man's possessive nature win out?





	My Hero - Aftermath

_My Hero: Aftermath_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next few days Misaki stayed at home, mainly on the orders of Akihiko who refused to allow him to view the outside world, he still seemed slightly shaken at how he came home so Misaki indulged the older man for the time being.

 

Misaki was in the kitchen making lunch for them both, when there was a loud knock at the door, “Were you expecting someone?” He asked. Akihiko looked up from his place on the lounge where he was engrossed in researching material for his next novel.

 

“No, I don’t have deadline for another two months.” He replied. The knock rang out again. “I’ll get it. You stay here.”

 

Misaki watched in silence as he got up and walked to the front door, a displeased frown present on Akihiko’s face as he glared at the unwelcome company through the door.

 

Akihiko unlocked it and before he could open it, Takahiro burst through the door.

 

“Misaki!” He launched himself at the small man.

 

“Nii-chan?! What are you doing here?” Misaki asked as he was smothered by his brother.

 

“I saw you on the news! You saved that little girl! But there was so much blood on you! I didn’t know if any of it was yours and I couldn’t get a hold of you on the phone. I was so worried.” He babbled, squeezing the college student tighter.

  
Akihiko had unplugged the phone again, almost sensing the attention his lover was about to receive and was trying to prevent the unneeded contact between Misaki and others. He had even taken the battery out of Misaki’s phone and hidden it somewhere amongst the piles of toys.

 

“I can’t breathe Nii-chan! Let go!” He gasped out, wriggling in the solid grasp around him.

 

“Ah, sorry.” He let go, “You’re really ok, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine, I only got a bit of glass in my hand, but Usagi-san took great care of me.” Misaki smiled, as he looked at the older man who quickly morphed his glare into a tight smile.

 

Akihiko had been trying to burn a hole into the back of his best friend’s head as he embraced his lover for an _unnecessarily_ long time. He was obviously fine, he didn’t need to keep touching him.

 

“Thank you so much for taking such great care of my little brother.” Takahiro bowed as he turned to the man.

 

“It’s no problem,” He chuckled in a polite tone.

 

Takahiro ended up staying for lunch, much to Akihiko’s dismay. Don’t get him wrong, he liked the man, he was his best friend.

 

But he was really looking forward to lunch with Misaki. Alone.

 

It wasn’t often that they were both home at the same time for an extended period of time so they both were making the most of it.

 

“Ah, I should be heading off. I only came to check up on you. You should come by soon, Mahiro and Minami miss you.” He smiled.

 

“I’ll see what I can do. Tell them I said hi.” Misaki replied. They said their goodbyes as they walked to the door.

 

The second he left, Misaki didn’t even have time to turn around before he was surrounded by Akihiko’s strong arms. He didn’t fight it, only turning around to return the embrace.

 

“I don’t want people touching you.”

 

“That’s my _brother_.” Misaki replied exasperatedly. He let go and began to wash up. “You should plug the phone back in and give me back my battery! How would you like it if I took your phone?”

 

“I wouldn’t care.” Akihiko replied going back to the research materials scattered on the coffee table.

 

Misaki rolled his eyes, Akihiko would probably take it as Misaki being jealous of everyone that contacted him and proceed to show him just how much he loved the student.

 

“Even if anyone beside my brother saw it was me, the whole thing would have blown over by now. It’s been three days. This kind of thing doesn’t last too long any way. There’ll be another drama in the news by now.” Misaki reasoned.

 

Misaki managed to _convince_ Akihiko to give back the battery to his phone and plug the phone back in later that night.

 

.

.

.

 

It had almost been a week since the whole ordeal had started, and Misaki was desperate to breathe in some fresh air for the first time since then.

 

“We have a balcony.” Was Akihiko argument.

 

“It’s not the same, I need to get some more groceries and we aren’t going to get them delivered again because it costs an extra ¥2000 and you get more discounts if you go in store.” He argued back. He grabbed his long coat since the weather was unusually chilly for the time of year.

 

“¥2000 is nothing but child’s money, you don’t need extra discounts. I have enough money to buy that company 10 times over.” He explained as he tried to take the jacket from Misaki’s body.

 

“I know you do, but I don’t. Commoners like me rely on discounts to save the meagre earnings we make.” He waved the large hands away as they tried to unbutton the coat.

 

“You don’t need to pay for the food. Let me support us.” Akihiko snaked an arm around the boy’s waist.

 

“No, otherwise I feel like I’m depending on you too much. That’s your money, I can’t afford the rent, but I can at least buy our food.” He tried to reason.

 

They continued to argue about it as Akihiko somehow ended up coming along. As they exited the building, they were met with a dozen reporters, camera’s flashing and questions being fired off at rapid pace until they inaudible amongst other reporters.

 

“How do you feel knowing your being called a hero?”

 

“Have you met the family yet?”

 

“What was going through your mind as you gave her CPR?”

 

“Where did you get your first aid training?”

 

“Do you consider yourself a hero?”

 

Misaki was complete overwhelmed at the sound and pressure of the people surrounding him. He didn’t know who to look at, they all seemed to get closer as he took steps back to gain breathing room. He couldn’t breathe! He was suffocating where he stood. He tried to find Akihiko, but he was no longer next to him. Panic continued to well up inside him as he forced the feeling of nausea back down.

  
“Give Chibi-tan some breathing room now.” Isaka-san appeared from the crowd and placed an arm around his shoulder in what seemed to be a comforting gesture. “I arranged for you to have a quick interview, since Marukawa’s employee has been dubbed a hero and everyone wants to hear the side of the man that saved that child! It’s my duty to make sure the people get what they want.” He winked at the boy under his arm.

 

Misaki didn’t feel comforted in the slightest any more.

 

“Now, one question at a time please!” He dropped his arm but remained to his side.

 

Misaki looked around, still looking for Akihiko. He finally spotted him amongst the reporters, Isaka probably had removed him from the shot. He felt immensely better at the sight of him.

 

“What made you rush over to the cars? You could have been putting yourself in a dangerous situation.” A female asked, a microphone extended to Misaki.

 

“I didn’t really think about how I could have put myself at risk. I was only thinking about the people who were in the car and if they were ok.” He replied honestly, trying to ignore the huge cameras centred on him.

 

“Why did you pull out the little girl instead of the parents?” Another inquired.

 

“Uh, well I figured that where the little girl was, she would have taken the brunt of the impact, not to mention she would be worse off. Kids bodies are naturally easier to injure than adults. I saw other that ran to the car after me, I thought that she needed help immediately and every second counted.” Misaki could barely look the reports in the eye, he really just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

 

He only wanted to get groceries!

 

“Have you met the family yet? Do you plan to?”

 

“I haven’t but I saw them on the news, I’m glad they were ok too.” He smiled. “I’d be nice, but I don’t think they really need someone bothering them during such a time. I hope that everyone makes a full recovery and that the little girl doesn’t have any long-term health issues after this.”

 

“How does it feel being called a hero?”

 

He blushed slightly at the title, “Ah, I’m definitely no hero. If it wasn’t me then someone else would have done the same. I just happened to react first.” He answered modestly.

 

After a few more questions they thanked him and left, leaving Isaka, Misaki and Akihiko. The author marched up to the two, fierce glare in place. “Don’t you ever do something like that again!” He yelled.

 

“I-It’s fine, really. I was just surprised is all.” Misaki stammered out.

 

“You were on the verge of a panic attack Misaki. You looked like you were going to pass out.” He placed a hand on the boy’s face, his thumb stroking his cheek. “Do you want to go back inside? We can order the groceries again.”

 

“No, I want to go for a walk.” He said quietly.

 

Akihiko turned back to the other man, “Go away, and don’t touch Misaki again.” With that, the author guided Misaki away, heading towards the market.

 

“Too many people have touched you today.” Akihiko grumbled under his breath, glaring at the path ahead.

 

“My _brother_ , and my _boss_. He only put his arm around me because I looked like I was going to faint like you said.” Misaki rolled his eyes. He noted that there weren’t too many people around since it was getting later. The interview had taken a while.

 

Trying to be _inconspicuous_ as possible, he brushed his hand against the older man’s a few times before interlocking their fingers. Misaki watched from the corner of his eye as the expression on Akihiko’s face melted into a smile as the man squeezed his hand. Misaki smiled too, knowing that Akihiko was happy at his small gesture.

 

.

.

.

 

They had reached the market without any more issues and proceeded to walk down each aisle and collect anything they needed.

 

“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?” Misaki asked as they walked down the cold section, placing milk into the trolley that Akihiko pushed. He was forbidden from picking the items since he didn’t look at the price on anything and just put it in.

 

“Eggs.” Came the predictable answer.

 

“You can’t just eat eggs.” Misaki commented, picking up a small bottle of orange juice.

 

“Fish too then.” He said as he reached for Misaki’s hand again, enjoying the contact between them. They continued like that for a while, Misaki grabbing items every now and again.

 

“Do you want to grab the eggs? I’ll just be down the next aisle getting rice and flour.” Misaki asked. Akihiko was hesitant to leave his side, he just looked at Misaki for a for moments as he contemplated the task. “I won’t move from there, I promise.”

 

With a nod, Akihiko left to get eggs and Misaki walked down the next lane of products.

 

“Usagi-san prefers the fluffy rice.” He commented quietly to himself as he picked up the bag.

 

“He does indeed.” Startled, he jumped up and spun around, only to see Haruhiko. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He pushed his glasses back up his nose.

 

“A-Ah, it’s fine.” He chuckled nervously. He could help but wonder briefly if they were going to be thrown out of the store should Akihiko come back now.

 

“I wanted to check on you after the news broadcast, however you didn’t seem to leave the apartment after the incident. I assume that it was _his_ doing, locking you away.” He stated, disdain dripping from his words as he referred to his biological half-brother.

 

“W-Well, Usagi-san didn’t really take me coming home coated in blood too well. He’s more upset about it than he lets on.” Misaki avoided his intense gaze, his fingers playing with the bag of rice.

 

Suddenly, Misaki was pushed back against the shelving behind him as the taller man stepped closer, towering over him. A hand was place on the shelf just above Misaki’s head as Haruhiko braced himself over the slender man trapped between him and the metal wall behind him.

 

“You shouldn’t be with him, he’s not right for you. He only wants to cage you like an animal. He doesn’t really care for you, not the way I do.” He whispered in Misaki’s ear. The boy held up the rice as a barrier between them and turned his head away.

 

“Usagi-san cares for me, that’s why he wants to keep me home with him. He doesn’t want anything bad to happen to me. He loves me, and I love him.” Misaki bravely stated even as his body shook with nerves.

 

Haruhiko was abruptly forced back from Misaki as another grabbed his collar in a tight fist. “Don’t _fucking touch Misaki!_ ” Akihiko pushed the other back a few steps, so he was out of range of his lover.

 

He was shaking himself, barely contained rage and panic. He saw his half-brother leering at Misaki, his disgusting hands, his entire body almost touching his beloved boyfriend. He couldn’t rip him away fast enough.

 

Haruhiko sighed, backing off for today. He removed the hand from his shirt and straightened it out again. He watched as Akihiko slowly retreated too, gathering his partner in his arms and holding him to his chest. His glare never once faltering.

 

“My father would have come too but there was an important meeting he must attend,” He said obviously speaking only to Misaki, “I’m obliged to relay his message. He asks: ‘Why did you to try and save the child?’ I assume he is curious about your reasons as to why you didn’t just walk away.” He pushed his glasses up once again.

 

Misaki tightened his hold on the man beside him, he smiled, “I think a better question would be ‘Why wouldn’t I help a child in need?’”

 

Haruhiko didn’t look very surprised at his answer, “It wouldn’t be Misaki if you had walked away.” He genuinely smiled in return, surprising both of the other two. He bowed before saying a quiet goodnight and walking out of the store after paying for a bag full of commoner chocolate he had left on the counter.

 

“I didn’t know that bastard knew how to smile.” Akihiko commented.

 

Misaki laughed, having half expected some form of remark. “I got the fluffy rice.” He held up the bag in his arms.

 

“I got the eggs.” Akihiko pointed to the carton in the trolley.

 

Misaki frowned as he saw it, “You idiot! You picked the most expensive ones!” The other only laughed.

 

As they picked up the few items remaining, the head to the counter and Misaki paid for the it, after having to tell the woman to ignore the man who was trying to place down a small stack of bills. The man continued to burn holes in his head as they walked out.

 

“Misaki?”

 

“Yeah?” He paused in his walking to look up at the other man.

 

“I love you too.” Akihiko’s gaze rested on the man next to him, the tender look in his eyes reserved just for Misaki.

 

Instead of getting embarrassed and rejecting his confession as he usually did, Misaki couldn’t help but grin widely as happy tears formed in his eyes. He linked their hands together again and walked just a bit closer to the man.

 

.

.

.

 

“Misaki, do you want more?” Akihiko asked from between the other’s legs.

 

The second they had walked in the door, Akihiko had grabbed all the bags and placed them on the lounge before turning to kiss the man senseless. In seconds he had both of them striped of clothes and in their room.

 

Misaki could only moan in response, the fluttering wet kisses on his erection as Akihiko’s fingers teased him pink nipples zapping him of the ability to talk.

 

“Tell me Misaki.” He whispered against the hard length. He kissed his way to the tip, flicking his tongue against the slit.

 

Misaki threw his head back, “M-More.” He gasped out, the sensations becoming too much as his lover slowly brought him closer to the edge.

 

The second those words left his lips, Akihiko slid his mouth down the weeping organ. Misaki moaned loudly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. “I c-can’t...” Akihiko only moaned around him, sending delicious vibrations down the man’s cock.

 

He drew his head back, and licked the head of his manhood, “Let go Misaki, let me taste you.” He gave a nip to the sensitive mushroom head, nibbling the smooth skin.

 

Misaki gasped for breath, it was too much! That wonderful mouth, it’s talents on full display. As Akihiko tongued the weeping slit once more, Misaki couldn’t hold back. He cried out, nearly sobbing as his orgasm swept over him, his hips thrusting up harshly as he rode it out. Akihiko had deep-throated him, taking him right to the base and sucked, drinking up everything he had to offer.

 

Tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks as his lover continued to stimulate his over-sensitive body.

 

When he finally pulled back, he looked at the writhing mess of a man beneath him. He couldn’t help but think about how beautiful he was in that moment as eyes met his own. The look on Misaki face almost made him cum at the sight alone. His skin moist with sweat, arms above his head, green eyes peering at him through half close lids, his mouth open slightly as he gasped for breath.

 

Something about Misaki’s aura of innocence was so sensual in itself.

 

Akihiko leaned down to place a passionate kiss on his lips. Misaki moaned, he could taste himself on the invading tongue, his arousal coming back to life.

 

Akihiko grabbed to lube from the bedside and poured a decent amount on his fingers, coating them thoroughly. He reached down between them, easily finding Misaki’s puckered hole and began slowly rimming him with his finger, relaxing the muscle.

 

Once he felt Misaki was ready, he pushed in one finger, the lube making it easy to slip in. The young man broke the kiss to moan at the feeling, he could feel the long finger prodding him inside, slowly loosening him up.

 

Akihiko pushed in a second, and then a third before removing them all together and sitting on his knees. “I’m going inside, Misaki.”

 

Misaki flushed at the vocalisation, he felt Akihiko himself up and push inside him. The boy cried out, the familiar burning sensation at the entry of the man’s large cock. He held still for a moment, allowing Misaki to adjust to the intrusion.

 

Misaki rocked back finally, giving Akihiko the signal to continue. He started slow at first before getting rougher.  
  
“You’re mine Misaki.” Akihiko gasped out, he locked eyes with his Uke, “No one can touch you, only me.”

 

Misaki wrapped his arms around the brood shoulders, “It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” He reassured. They both knew that he was referring to how Akihiko had been slightly traumatised by the sight of Misaki coated in blood. It affected both of them. Akihiko had held on to it, fearing letting him leave.

 

Akihiko returned the embrace with force, tucking Misaki in his arms as he thrust deeply, swirling his hips to coax a choked moan from plump lips.

 

“I love you.” Akihiko whispered hoarsely, resting his forehead against his lovers. He could feel the coil tighten in his lower abdomen, his thrusts became erratic and jerky.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Those words did it. He gripped Misaki’s hips so hard he was sure there would be bruises in the morning and emptied himself into the boy. He kept grinding them together as he rode out his orgasm.

 

Feeling Akihiko cum inside of him sent Misaki reeling at the sensation, as he exploded with a cry his own seed splattering across his chest. He continued to moan wantonly at the feeling of the pulses of Akihiko’s large manhood inside him.

 

They both breathed heavily in the aftermath, still holding each other close. Not once that night did they let the other go, the silence heavy but comforting as the fell asleep in their loving embrace.

 

.

.

.

 

Misaki’s interview had been aired the night before, much to the dismay of the man himself who had had enough television time for the rest of his life.

 

Isaka had called soon after breakfast, with news that the family had reached out and wanted to meet him. Misaki agreed he would on the condition that there was no camera’s present, which Isaka begrudgingly accepted.

 

“Buy me a bear too.” Akihiko demanded as they walk through a toy store they had stopped at on the way to the hospital to meet the family of the girl, and maybe the girl herself – they didn’t know if she was awake or not yet. They were currently walking to the exit with a giant light brown bear.

 

“You have too many, and you aren’t in hospital.” Misaki childishly poked his tongue out at the pouting man.

 

“There’s no such thing as too many bears.”

 

Paying for the stuffed animal, they placed it in the back seat and continued to the hospital.

 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a Saito Kimi. Can you tell me what room she’s in?” Misaki asked once he approached the desk.

 

The nurse looked at him briefly before returning to her computer, “Name and relation?”

 

“Takahashi Misaki, I helped her before the paramedics got there. I’m just coming to see how she’s doing.”

 

“Ah, the family’s expecting you. Room 126 on the 3rd floor, to the right when you step off the elevator.” She responded, not bothering to look up at him again.

 

Akihiko and Misaki made there was to the room, following the nurse’s directions, once in front of the door Misaki hesitated.

 

“What are you waiting for?” His boyfriend asked.

 

“I’m nervous.” He responded, biting his lip.

 

“You saved the kids life and brought a giant bear. They’ll love you.” He reassured and knocked on the door for him.

 

Seconds later, a middle-aged woman opened the door. She stood at about Misaki’s height and had short shoulder length hair, he noted. Without a word, she threw herself into his arms, sobbing hysterically between muttered thank you’s. Her husband followed out, Misaki recognised both of them from the news report, and also embraced Misaki – though not as hysterically – hugging both him and his wife as he too mumbled a heartfelt thank you repeatedly.

 

Soon enough they both let go, “I’m sorry, I told myself I wouldn’t breakdown. It’s been an emotional week.”

 

“It’s fine, I understand.” He reassured – he couldn’t say the same for the man to the side of him, “I’m Takahashi Misaki. This is Usami Akihiko, my landlord, I asked him to come with me today, I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“No, no it’s fine. More the merrier.” She smiled. “I’m Saito Ritsuka, this is my husband Saito Touma.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you.”

 

They all headed into the hospital room while quietly exchanging pleasantries as a cry startled everyone in the room. “Nii-chan!”

 

There in the middle of the large bed, sat a small young girl – no more than 7 or 8 – beaming happily and looking very much alive and well. A little worse for wear, he noted, as he saw the cast on her left leg and arm as well as bandages on most of her right arm that disappeared into the hospital gown.

 

But she was smiling.

 

“She woke up a few days ago and her recovery has been astounding the doctors.” Her mother explained, “We told her what happened, and she saw you on the news the night the interview was broadcast, she desperately wanted to meet you. We told her to wait a few days, so the doctors could make sure she was ok for visitors.”

 

“Nii-chan!” She yelled again and tried to get out of bed.

 

“Kimi-chan, you should be resting.” Misaki chuckled and made his way to the bed to keep her from climbing out.

 

“I wanted to meet you!” She giggled in return. “Thank you, Nii-chan. You saved me. You’re my hero.”

 

Misaki almost cried at the innocent smile on her face, this could have been lost. “You’re very welcome.” He went back to the door where he had placed the large item. “I got you a little something to cheer you up while you’re in hospital.”

 

The face on Kimi-chan was priceless as he brought the giant stuffed bear into view. Her eyes sparkled at the toy. “I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She exclaimed as Misaki passed her the bear. She clutched at the fur and cuddled into it. She held out her arms to the young man as she silently pleaded for a hug.

 

Misaki – careful of her injuries – gave her one. The girl clutched at his clothes, determined to keep him in the embrace while the other adults looked on. The girl was silent for the first time since they entered the room.

 

Then slowly tears started to fall from her beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Kimi-chan? Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Misaki asked, and her parents began to panic too but the child just smiled, her eyes remained closed as her head rested on the brunette’s shoulder.

 

“No, I’m just happy.” She said quietly, her expression and tone uncharacteristic of a child. “I love you, Nii-chan.”

 

Misaki smiled too, a hand coming up to smooth her hair in a comforting manner. “I love you too, Kimi-chan.”

 

.

.

.

 

The girl had fallen asleep in his arms, so Misaki tucked her back into bed with the bear by her side before they left, he had exchanged numbers with her parent’s so Kimi could call him if she wanted – he didn’t really get to say goodbye.

 

“I don’t hate children as much as I thought.” Akihiko commented when they got in the car. “Not that one at least.”

 

“What made you change your mind?”

 

“That expression of hers before she fell asleep.” Was all he said. Misaki didn’t need explanation. The look before she fell asleep conveyed how grateful she was, he believed she knew how close to death she really was. The peaceful look upon her face was indescribable.

 

Misaki turned his phone back on, having turned it off before they left because of the constant calls of appreciation from work colleges and school friends after they saw the news report. The second the power can back on, it rung again.

 

A dark heavy aura was being emitted from the man in the driver’s seat, which only got heavier with every ring.

 

“We’re going to Jigokudani.” He stated, making a U-turn at the nearest lights.

 

“You have work to do! We aren’t got to Hell’s Valley!” Misaki exclaimed.

 

“I blame Misaki for knowing to many people.”

 

“ _Don’t_ blame me! Besides, there’s nothing there but a very hot hot-spring that is too hot to bathe in.” Misaki pouted.

 

“I know a place for VIPs that is cool enough to bathe in.” He calmly remarked. “We should have hot-spring sex again.”

 

Misaki blushed vehemently, muttering something about perverted idiots as he stared out the window. Akihiko only chuckled as he reached over to grasped hand of the young brunette, happy when he in turn interlocked their fingers. He couldn’t help the possessive thought that passed through his mind as gazed at his lover.

 

‘ ** _My_** _hero.’_

 

.

.

.

 

Please Review.


End file.
